Lost In Lies
by Sayuhm
Summary: There is no love without lies. The world has changed, and Max and Iggy must find their way through all the lies to discover the truth of what really happens in the so called Rich Lands.Other wise they'll never be seen again.Follow them as the venture through the ups and downs of living in the "better" part of the world. AH. Fax. written with TrencherForLife231


**Drum roll please! Our new story is here! :D TrencherForLife231 and I have officially become a little less lazy...so we decided to start the story! C: Yup! uh...I dunno what else to say! :P so read below! :D**

**MPOV**

How could they do this? They can't force someone out of their village for some yearly thing. Well, they can, but I refuse to be apart of it.

You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, in the past, The one nation had split apart. Not literally, but they built a border. The lands we're named differently. There's the Poor Lands, which is where I live, and there's the Rich Lands. That's where all the people who could afford houses and not run-down huts lived. The poor were not allowed to cross onto the Rich Lands without permission. If they did, they would be automatically beheaded.

The same went for the rich to enter the Poor Lands. Not that they wanted to or anything, because the rich had everything: Good food, _clean_ water, houses, everything. Now there was a Council. There were 5 people total. 2 pure rich and 2 pure poor. The fifth one was and the last descendant of the two lands mixed. They decided which poor would journey into the Rich Lands and decide whether they wanted to stay there or go back to the Poor Lands.

Of course, out of all the people that went, never came back to the Poor Lands. They left us here while they bathed in gold. But this happened yearly, so we were used to it. This year, the Council decided to send my brother, Iggy, and I. Iggy was my older twin brother. He had strawberry blonde hair and clouded baby blue eyes. He was slightly muscled, mostly lanky and very tall. He was about 6'4. I looked nothing like him. I had brown hair wit blonde sun-streaks and chocolate brown eyes. I was only 5'8, but that was tall for the teenagers in the Poor Lands, seeing as though they didn't have enough nutrition as the Rich did.

Confused, I went to talk to Elder Jeb, the wisest of the Poor Lands. Elder Jeb was sitting on his tree stump stool, murmuring a prayer under his breath.

"Elder Jeb?" I called out to him. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked dazedly. He smiled at me when he noticed that it was me calling to him.

"Ah, Miss Maximum Ride. Or should I say Miss Full of Pride?" He smiled and patted the stump stool next to him. I strolled over to it and plopped down with as much grace as a PoorLander had. "What seems to be the problem that makes you seek me out?"

"Well, The Poor Land's messenger knocked on my door this morning. He handed me a scroll, telling me that I needed to read it by today and be ready tomorrow. When I read it, It said that I had been chosen to cross the borders to the Rich Land. They picked Iggy and I as the yearly representatives. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave the Land of the Poor, my village. I don't want to end up like the others. Why can't they choose someone else?" I was troubled by why they chose me.

"Hm, That seems like quite the problem. It seems as though I wont be able to help you with this one. I could give you advice, but I cannot step in and disobey the Council. I might as well jump off The Cliff if I do try and interfere." He chuckled at his joke. "You love the village, I know, Max, but you must help the village. They have been losing many to the Rich Lands when chosen to go. I think that they, possibly, chose you and Iggy to venture the Lands of the Rich to counter their bribery and such. They're counting on you, Max. You and Iggy are our last hopes of reclaiming peace between the Lands and getting back our villagers. But _you _must decide whether you want to help your village or disobey the Council to get your point across. Listen to your heart, and it shall lead you far. Farther than any winter wind can ever take you." He sighed and patted my shoulder before getting up and hobbling his way to his run down hut.

"Thank you, Elder Jeb," I murmured, looking down at my feet. _Listen to your heart. _Well, Heart what do you say. **_Heart? Are you crazy now? Don't listen to the old thing! Your Heart can't tell you jack! Just ignore it and tell the Council what you think. Disagree with them! Stick up for your opinions! Don't let them push you around. Remember, you are Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride doesn't put up with people, Maximum Ride _is not_ a pushover. _**

Great...I have a Voice. Now which do I listen to. So far, my heart has told me nothing useful. All it does is beat. _Buh-bump. Buh-bump._ I closed my eyes and sat there, waiting for a sign from my heart.

1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. 4 min-. I was cut off by a loud thump. My eyes flashed open and I saw that the breeze blew a branch into the wooden fence border. It was lodged in between. I sighed and got up to pull out the branch.

It was in between the two lands. Confusing. It just made me angrier that I didn't know what to do. Once I pulled out the stick, I snapped it in two and made my way back to the main village. Iggy came running to me.

Out of breath, he wheezed out, "Where were you?" He sucked in big mouth fulls of air. "I-looked every-where-for-you."

"I went to talk to Elder Jeb about the problem. He says to listen to my heart, and it'll take me far. So far, it's told me nothing."

"Well, we might as well go and see what it's like." He beamed at me. The leaves in the tree above us started blowing over to the other side of the fence. Well, there's a sign.

"I don't know. Maybe we should stand up for what we want to do, instead of what the Council wants." We were walking home when we passed kids kicking around an old can. One kid had kicked it over the fence and into the Rich Lands. Sign number 2. I guess this is how the heart communicates. But it seems like my heart wants to protect the village. Help the village gain back their villagers that had left for the Land of the Rich.

I guess that settles it. I'm going to the Land of the Rich.

"We should hurry home to get packed." I started walking faster. Iggy matched my speed.

"Sounds like someone's not angry with the Council anymore." I grunted and pushed open the front door to our rundown hut.

We showered and changed into different clothes. The scroll informed us that we didn't need to bring any clothing with us, because the Rich Landers were going to provide us with clothing, food, and shelter.

The next morning, the escorters of the Rich Lands came to bring us to the main palace where the royal family lived. Iggy and I said our last goodbyes to the villagers and headed out, following the escorters. We traveled through the main gates that separated the two lands. It wasn't a long walk, only about 3 or 4 hours. We took a break every hour and a half.

Soon enough, we reached the Palace. Not before getting disgusted looks by everyone around us, though. The guards opened the wide, towering doors to the palace and let us in. We were greeted with hello's from the maids. The King and Queen ad walked down the steps, their children following.

"Hello there. I am Queen Anne, and this is my husband, King Ter Borcht. Children, introduce yourselves," She said sternly to Iggy and I.

"Well, I'm Ignite Ride and this is my younger sister, Maximum Ride. It's a pleasure to meet you," He smiled at them. I held back a snort and barfed a little into my mouth. I just smiled at them and nodded. Smiling and nodding gets you everywhere.

"I am Angelina and this is my older brother, Nicholas." She smiled wide at us, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her brother just stared us down.

Angelina had golden blonde curly hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had porcelain skin with no flaws. She looked, well, angelic. Nicholas, on the other hand, had Jet black hair and Coal black eyes. Instead o porcelain skin, he had an olive toned color. He, too, had no break outs or blackheads, or anything at all. They looked...Royal.

"Well, how about you go to your rooms and change your uh...clothes to something that um...us people where," Anne tried to put it nicely without insulting our clothes. I didn't blame her. Our clothes looked like rags sewn together by strings. "Nicholas, how about you take them to their rooms?" She said it as a question, but it was intended to be a command.

"Yes, mother," He murmured and held out is arm for me. I ignored it and motioned for him to lead the way. "Right this way." He walked up the grand staircase and pointed out which door was Iggy's. I said goodbye to him and continued to follow Nicholas down the hall.

"And this, my fair lady, is your room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ring the bell." He kissed my hand and grinned at me before turning and heading down the hall to his own room.

I stood there, stunned at what just happened. I finally snapped out of it and opened the door to my 'room'. Room my butt. It was practically a living room! It was gigantic. There was a big, comfy-looking , king-sized bed in the middle of the room. There were large fluffy pillows that sat on top of it. Around the room was a big dresser in the corner. There was a large, full-body mirror in the other corner. The window was large and had a window seat. The curtains were a blood red with gold lining.

It seemed too...fancy for people like..._me_. Aka poor people. I walked into the bathroom and saw that the maids had laid out a nightgown for me to wear after my shower. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. After I was sure I had cleansed myself of the dirt, I dried off and slipped the nightgown over my head. When I stepped out of the bathroom, the maids rushed to me. They sat me down in a chair and brushed out my tangled tresses, drying it with towel. Once I was done, they fixed my bed up and _tucked me in_. I could get used to this.

Day 1 of the pampering finished. Let's see what else is in store for the Igster and I.

**Well...yeah, haha, hope you liked it, and yeah, It is cliché in the beginning, but you'll see what happens later! :D We'd appreciate it if you reviewed for us! (: OH! Anon reviewers, I want you guys to either A) Create and account or B) Sign a username after you put in your comment, because you cant make a user anymore :C so it would be much appreciated if you signed a user on it so we can reply in our A/N's! Thanks for reading, again.**


End file.
